Elk (2.7)
Elk are large animals that can be hunted in WolfQuest and are eaten by wolves, bears and coyotes. Elk carcasses are scattered throughout both Amethyst Mountain and Slough Creek and act as a source of food to replenish health to further sustain your wolf through your journey. Players can locate elk by their trail as seen in scent vision or scent mode, used by pressing the V key. In reality, wolves cannot bring down a fully-grown elk on their own. They'd need to be accompanied by their pack before attempting such a feat, though elk can ''put up a fight for their lives. Bull elk are notably stronger than cow elk and tend to be more aggressive than cow elk, putting up more of a fight to ward the player off. With a group of players or your mate, it's possible to bring down a cow elk without many casualties or even the bull elk with an increased rate of falling yourself. It's not advised to hunt bull elk solo; doing so is a suicide mission. Locating Elk Elk can be located in elk hunting grounds. These are shown on the map as a red circle, and on the compass as a solid bull elk icon. As soon as the player enters elk hunting grounds, a sound will play and the compass will indicate the player as being in elk territory. Using scent mode, you can find an elk trail and follow it to the elk herd to begin your hunt. Carcasses Scattered throughout the map in a vast quantity, players are able to scavenge on elk carcasses. These provide an excellent source of quick health recovery, and are easy to find thanks to ravens that fly overhead. Multiple carcasses will spawn throughout the map when the game begins to ensure the survival of the player, however these can also be eaten autonomously by bears and coyotes. Those which spawn naturally are always cow elk carcasses. Bull elk carcasses do not spawn naturally and only appear when the player or a group of players have successfully hunted and killed a bull elk. Elk carcasses have varying stages to display how fresh or old the carcass is. ''Main article: Carcass. Plumes There are two sorts of plumes: large plumes and small plumes. Larger plumes indicate an elk carcass, and will be shown over any fallen elk that either died naturally, or were killed by the player / a group of players / the player and their mate. Smaller plumes indicate the trail of the herd; following it has a chance of leading you directly to it though there's the small chance of the trail being false ''and taking you through elk territory and out the other side as entering elk territory does not always guarantee you'll be following the correct trail 100% of the time. As of 2.5, carcasses may have a chance of being circled by ravens which helps the player locate far-away carcasses without requiring scent mode. Hunting Elk Hunting elk is not an easy feat on your own, and you're more likely to die if you attempt it on your own without the use of the carcasses scattered around, or by hunting hare to sustain your health. In single-player, it's possible to hunt elk with your wolf's mate after completion of Amethyst Mountain (Quest 1: Find a Mate) by entering elk territory and locating the herd; your mate will assist during the hunt. In multiplayer, players can establish a group of up to no more than five and hunt elk herds. For a larger group of players, taking down a bull elk is not such a hard feat, though be prepared for casualties! Stats ''do play a role in surviving an elk hunt and are useful to help aid your pack through the duration of any hunt. A useful tactic before beginning the hunt would be to observe the elk herd and locate the weakest - this will conserve energy and make hunting quicker and easier for the pack. Strategies Main article: Elk_hunting_grounds/Techniques Calves Elk calves do not currently exist in WolfQuest. They were a possible idea for episode 2.5.1, but the idea did not win. Weather, time and resting were instead implimented. Perhaps a future version may see the introduction for elk calves, however there is no guarantee on whether baby animals aside from the player's pups will be introduced in WolfQuest in the near future. Trivia *During the teaser video for Amethyst Mountain, player wolves are seen snarling/growling at the cow elk they have surrounded. However, this interaction does not exist in-game and cannot be performed by players. This was most likely cut from the final game or removed for reasons unknown. *During the teaser, a cow elk is seen kicking away a wolf; although cow elk can kick at players in-game, players cannot jump at elk in such a manner. This was most likely cut from the final game or removed for reasons unknown. Category:Prey Category:Animals Category:NPCs